


You've got a time machine, I've got a gun

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Rare Pair Week 2k17 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, It's from the Mick for All, It's like River and the Doctor, It's setting it up, M/M, Or soon to be, Rare Pair week 2k17, Think 'Let's Kill Hitler', Well more like AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Rip Hunter is a rogue Time Master. Mick Rory is the assassin forged to kill him.Let's Kill Hitler AU





	You've got a time machine, I've got a gun

            _The flames danced in the windows of Michael’s house. The screams of his parents and brother had long since died, but he wasn’t concerned. All that mattered was the fire. He shivered in ecstasy._

_From his spot on the hill, he watched silently._

_Suddenly, a hand fell on his shoulder. “Michael Rory.” He ripped his eyes away from the fire, frowning when he saw a skinny, black-haired woman dressed in head to toe leather kneeling behind him. “You’re coming with me.”_

_Before Michael could argue, there was a sharp pinch in his neck, and his vision started to darken. The woman coldly watched him fall to the ground, his burning house the last thing he would see of Earth for a very long time._

**Thirty-five years later (and thirty years before) …**

There was a collective yelp across the bridge when Mick raised his gun at Rip.

            On most occasions, Mick drawing his weapon on someone wasn’t that shocking. In fact, only twelve hours before their mission in the 1950’s, he’d nearly incinerated Martin for eating the last bowl of the pyro’s favorite cereal.

            No, the shocking part wasn’t the raised weapon.

            It was the fact that he’d just programmed the Waverider to take off against Rip’s orders, leaving Ray, Kendra, and Sara behind. It was the strange gleam in his eye—calm, yet gleeful—that none of them, not even Leonard, had seen before.

            “Mr. Rory!” Martin was the first to snap out of the shock. “What in the heavens are you doing?”

            Mick chuckled darkly. “What I’ve been trained to do.”

            The rest of the crew all stared, confused. “Mick,” Leonard said slowly, “what the hell is going on?”

            But Mick didn’t respond. But Rip didn’t expect him too. Instead, he continued staring down the captain, who wasn’t the least bit phased by Mick. In fact, he was _smiling_.

            He’d been waiting for this moment. Preparing.

            “Oh, don’t you remember what Captain Baxter told us?” He breathed out a laugh. “Back before she left on the Acheron?”

 

            _“You need to be careful, Captain Hunter.”_

_Rip frowned. The pirates were gone (strangely thanks to Mr. Rory and his quick thinking, betraying the pirates once they brought him on the Waverider) and, after helping with repairs, they were saying their farewells. The serious tone that Baxter took turned his stomach._

_“The Time Masters aren’t forgiving when it comes to traitors. I’ve heard rumors around the Vanishing Point. They created a weapon to get rid of you and end your mission. Something called ‘Chronos’.”_

_Rip furrowed his brow. “Chronos? What kind of weapon?”_

_She shook her head. “I don’t know, but be careful, Captain.”_

“Chronos,” Rip smirked.

            An impressed look appeared on Chronos’ face. “Someone figured it out.”

            Both were nearly giddy. Rip had been eager to figure out what the Time Masters had in store. It wasn’t until Mick took down the hawk people with the skill of a trained assassin, something only Sara was capable of, that he knew he’d found Chronos.

“I’d like to say it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, but the fact you’re here to kill me spoils the mood for me.” Rip started edging around the console, trying to keep the rest of the crew out of the line of fire and attention on him.

It seemed Leonard, however, had other plans.

            “That doesn’t make sense,” the thief argued. “Mick hasn’t left the crew since we boarded. If the Time Masters brainwashed him, it would’ve had to have been…”

            He trailed off, realization clearly hitting him.

            “Before I ever got recruited for the mission,” Chronos finished for him, his eyes still fixed on Rip. “Sorry, Lenny. I really do like you, but I’ve been the Time Masters’ secret weapon since my parent’s deaths.”

            Leonard frowned. “That was before we even met.”

            “Of course it was, Mr. Snart,” Rip answered for Chronos. “The Time Masters have dominion over time. After figuring out who I was going to recruit for the mission, they wanted to make sure they had an inside man. How old were you when they took you?”

            “Eleven,” Chronos grinned. “The Pilgrim burned my house down and took me away. They trained me for years, going into my head, teaching me my purpose. Then, they put me back and made sure I was thrown into the right juvenile detention center, so that Mick Rory could follow the right path to getting on the Waverider.”

            Rip saw the betrayal on Leonard’s face. The realization that everything they’d been through—every fight, every theft, every adventure—was one big manipulation. After everything they’d been through, after opening himself up to Mick, invited him into his and Lisa’s lives…it was all a sham.

            Before anyone could stop him, Leonard rushed his partner. “You son of a…” But Chronos pulled out another gun—his heat gun—and aimed it at Leonard’s head, stopping him in his tracks.

            “Don’t want to shoot you, Lenny,” he growled. “But I need to complete my mission. Kill Rip Hunter.”

            “Yes, your mission,” Rip spoke up, hoping to draw Chronos’ attention. Jax used the opportunity to grab Leonard by the arm and pull him back to stand with him and Martin. “And how exactly are you planning on doing that?”

            Chronos’ grin took on a maniac look as he stepped forward and pressed the gun to Rip’s heart. “They told me all about you—the brilliant Rip Hunter. Time Master Declan used to say you were the best. Didn’t see through me, though, did you? Not bad for someone with the ‘IQ of meat’.”

            He pulled the trigger, but Rip didn’t even flinch. Nothing happened.

            Chronos frowned.

            “I may have caught on quicker than you believed, Chronos.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of bullets. “I may have taken precautions once I figured out your identity.” He stepped around Chronos and back to the rest of the crew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chronos sneer and raise his heat gun. The others shouted, ducking out of the way, but Rip didn’t even turn as Chronos tried to fry him.

            When the gun didn’t work, he threw it to the floor. Smugly, Rip held up the firing pin. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Chronos looked impressed.

            “I was hoping this wouldn’t be easy,” he moved around the console slowly. “After all this shit, that’d be a letdown.”

            A knife slid from his jacket sleeve, and suddenly, it was launched at Rip’s head. He ducked out of the way, but wasn’t able to avoid Chronos as he jumped over the console and grabbed Rip by the collar, pulling them so they were chest to chest.

            “Watch it,” Rip warned, eyes flickering down towards his pistol, which he had aimed at Chronos’ stomach.

            “Rip, don’t you dare,” Len snarled, but, as he had been the entire encounter, Chronos looked completely unconcerned.

            Without warning, Chronos yanked him close enough that their lips slammed together. Shock filled Rip. He hadn’t expected this. It was…kind of nice, if he was being honest with himself.

            After a few seconds, Chronos let him go and took a step back. “Well, I’m outta here.” He turned to leave the bridge, Rip and the other crewmates all staring with different degrees of shock, curiosity, and, in Leonard’s case, disgust. “I need to get gone before the Time Masters find me again. Like hell am I going back to that hellhole they call a base. Mind if I steal the jumpship? Who cares—you won’t miss it.”

            Rip swallowed hard, trying to get moisture back in his mouth. “Just giving up, then?” he called after him. “Didn’t take you for the type, Chronos.”

            Chronos paused in the doorway, turning with a smirk. “Oh, I ain’t giving up. I succeeded. You’re already dead, Hunter.”

            Like the words triggered something, Rip’s knees suddenly gave out. He crashed to the floor, his breath shortening and hands shaking. In the doorway, Chronos held up a vial—Formula 1213, he recognized. The poison that wiped out a number of Australians in the year 2254. The one with a single antidote—the nectar from a plant that wouldn’t even exist until the 23rd century.

            “But…” he panted. “But how?”

            But he knew how. The kiss. Chronos lined his lips with the poison and gave it to him through the kiss.

            Chronos smirked. “Thank Lisa Snart. She’s the one who taught me you can drug people through kissing, as long as you’re immune or have the antidote. I wasn’t really planning on shootin’ ya. I want you to suffer for that ‘meat’ comment. Though, you’re a good kisser,” he sent Rip a wink, “I’ll give you that.”

            He strolled out the door as Rip’s insides burned. Fitting, he supposed.

            “Rip!” Jax and Martin both fell to their knees beside him. “Rip, how do we help you?”

            Rip’s throat was already closing though. He couldn’t tell them about the antidote, and even if he could, there was none on the ship.

            “Mr. Rory!” Martin exclaimed. “He said that he needed the antidote so that he could avoid being poisoned as well.”

            “He might have some more.” Jax concluded. “One of us needs to go after him, while the others help Rip to the medbay.”

            “I’ll do it.” Leonard snapped, practically running after his partner. Rip was almost sure his intentions were about more than the antidote, but there was no one better suited to the task. He could only hope that Leonard got there in time.

            The Time Masters weren’t going to let Chronos get away. Not if they put as much effort into creating him as he claimed. They were probably sending Hunters to retrieve him, to take him back to the Vanishing Point and make him into a monster.

            They needed to save him. If it was the last thing Rip did, he would make things right and keep Chronos…Mick Rory…safe from his former institution. No matter the cost.


End file.
